1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of containers for holding a specimen undergoing biological testing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior art devices have been provided for conducting medical tests upon blood specimens. Many of the prior art devices first require that the serum or plasma be separated from the blood prior to the analysis of the serum. In the U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,775 there is disclosed a chemistry analysis system which includes a centrifuge for separating the serum from the blood. After centrifuging, the cuvettes are removed from the centrifuge and placed in a spectrophotometer to determine the amount of light passed through the serum. Alternatively, the amount of light passed can be determined directly while the cuvettes are being spun or turned in the centrifuge.
Disclosed herein is a cuvette for holding specimen during the centrifuging of the specimen and also during analysis of the specimen by a spectrophotometer. The cuvette includes means for holding reagent which is automatically released and mixed with the specimen during centrifuging.